Le Dernier Rire
by Sombrage
Summary: Luan se rend compte de sa solitude après les événements survenus juste avant son concours de comiques amateurs, certaines situations ont prit plus d'ampleur et d'autres relations se dégradent... voici le parcours de Luan Loud à travers son envie d'être. (Je l'ai noté T car cela traite de la dépression (j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pour les thèmes durs))
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, après avoir lu quelques fanfictions en anglais comme Requiem for a Loud ou Reeling the Years (pour citer les plus connues), j'ai décidé d'essayer de faire ma propre fanfiction sur Bienvenue chez les Loud ou Loud House en V.O, et dans cette fanfic j'ai voulu m'intéresser à Luan qui est un personnage souvent absent dans les fanfictions en général (enfin c'est mon ressentit). J'espère que vous aimerez bien ! :)**

* * *

LE DERNIER RIRE.

C'était un week-end bruyant et sympathique comme tous chez les Loud au 1216 Franklin Avenue, il y avait comme tout les mercredis une rockeuse qui jouait à fond la caisse dans le garage, ce qui créait une cacophonie sans nom entre cette musique et les passants en voiture qui montait le son de leur radio à fond pour ne pas à avoir à écouter ce rock déchaîné et certains voisins comme Mr. Grouse qui demandait à Luna Loud de baisser le son. Dans le jardin il y avait une autre partie de cette famille, plusieurs exotiques qui semblaient être immunisées à la puissance du rock, parmi elles on voyait une petite fille en tenue de plombier qui plongeait dans la boue et sa sœur jumelle habillée en princesse qui s'amusait à jouer avec son ruban, et pour une enfant de seulement six ans elle semblait déjà avoir un grand avenir dans la gymnastique artistique, encore à côté il y avait une petite gothique qui lisait un livre de Lovecraft et une autre fille en tenue de sport s'amusait à faire du roller à toutes vitesses sur les trottoirs. A l'intérieur de cette maison, deux blondes étaient entrain de téléphoner dans la cuisine et dans la salle à manger, l'une à ses amies et l'autre à son « Ours grincheux » Bobby Santiago, l'un des mecs les plus populaires de son lycée. Le seul et unique fils Lincoln jouait à Street Fighter sur une PS4 d'occasion, c'était pour les non-habitués du coin une espèce d'anomalie ce gosse : déjà c'était le seul garçon parmi dix filles, et il se situe pille au milieu de sa fratrie en terme d'âge et il avait des cheveux anormalement blanc, ça ne venait pas d'une maladie des poumons évidemment, en réalité personne ne le sait, on pense que cela viendrait de son grand-père mais ce dernier avait les cheveux blancs à cause de l'âge et non à cause d'un trait génétique. A l'étage il y avait Lisa, la petite génie de la famille qui faisait plein d'expérience avec des produits chimiques qu'elle faisait régulièrement exploser non-loin de la benjamine de la famille : Lily le bébé de quinze mois.

On pourrait se dire en voyant ça que on est face à une véritable maison de fou ! Pourtant, une dernière fille, Luan était une comédienne mais dans son lycée on l'appelait souvent « la Folle » en temps normal car elle passait son temps à rire fortement et faire des blagues stupides sur tout à n'importe quel moment, elle était aussi surnommée « le Joker » lors du 1er Avril car elle faisait subir un calvaire à tout le monde dans son quartier si ils s'approchaient de la maison et personne ne pouvait rien faire, elle était comme le diable lors de ces jours : imprévisible, intelligente et sadique… mais que faisait-elle alors ?

Rien. Luan était seule dans sa chambre, posée sur son bureau à regarder son portable pour voir un quelconque événement amusant et pour essayer de trouver une blague dessus, elle notait rien, Luan est d'habitude une auteur prolifique mais elle vivait à ce moment un syndrome de la page blanche, depuis maintenant trois jours, car c'est il y a trois jours que s'est passé son concours pour comiques amateurs au Golri Club et qu'elle a gagnée en intervenant lorsque Lincoln a massacré ses blagues, juste avant toute sa famille affirmait que Luan et ses blagues leurs tapaient sur les nerfs et qu'ils en avaient marre de tout ça, alors elle s'était mise à arrêter la comédie ce qui l'a rendue banale, banale et malheureuse, dès qu'elle était seule elle se disait :

_Mais est-ce qu'ils ont juste fait ça pour avoir la conscience tranquille ?_

_Et si ils pensent toujours ça ?!_

Enfin, pour l'instant personne n'a montré le moindre signe d'agacement envers elle, soudain elle arrêta d'essayer de trouver des blagues et elle sortit de sa chambre pour regarder rapidement si personne n'était présent prêt de là, et il n'y avait personne, elle se rapprocha de son lit et prit Mr. Coconut avec elle, l'installa sur son bras et le regarda et s'amusa à improviser un dialogue entre elle et lui :

\- Alors Mr Coco ! Comment s'est passé votre journée aujourd'hui ?

\- Avec mes amis je suis parti en vacances en Scierie mais j'ai perdu ma jambe !

\- Ah bon ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?!

\- J'ai sauté sur une mine de crayon ! Compris ? Dit-elle en forçant un rire de sa marionnette et en bougeant le bras.

\- _Olala Luan… t'es vraiment tombée bien bas…_

Elle reposa sa marionnette sur son lit, s'allongea et scruta le plafond, enfin le sommier du lit de Luna, elle poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux jusqu'à que sa porte s'ouvre.

\- Salut frangine ! Alors t'as trouvée des nouvelles vannes ? Demanda Luna en souriant tout en reposant sa guitare.

\- Ah… j'essaye, j'essaye de trouver des nouveaux registres et faire des blagues plus profondes mais y a rien à faire, elles sont toutes nulles !

\- Ah c'est pas d'bol ça... dit Luna. Ce qu'on a dit samedi te préoccupe toujours ?

\- Non non non ! Répondit Luan avec les yeux écarquillés. J'ai juste pas d'inspiration, je sais pas d'où ça vient…

\- Préviens moi alors dès que tu as une idée ! Dit Luna. Je descend là, viens quand tu veux.

Luan acquiesça et partit de la chambre, Luan se redressa et pensa : _En fait si, mais jamais vous comprendrez ça._ Puis après une minute à regarder dans le vide, elle se leva et descendit dans le salon pour aller regarder la télé avec son petit frère, elle marchait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé le col roulé Lana mais j'ai été le premier »…

\- A reconnaître son potentiel comme vêtement stratégique ! S'exclama Luan, en descendant d'un coup les escaliers et s'imposant sur le canapé à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- On savait que tu viendrais en entendant ça ! Dit Lincoln

\- Tu sais que j'adore Archer Linky ! Dit Luan en frottant les cheveux blancs de son petit frère.

Elle passa un bon moment devant cet épisode d'Archer, elle adorait cette série qui avait à la fois un humour si trash mais aussi percutant et drôle, même si Lincoln n'avait pas l'âge pour comprendre certaine blague il passait un bon moment aussi, elle remarqua plus tard que Luna était assise sur une chaise derrière elle et qu'elle la regardait en souriant.

Après ces quelques épisodes, le dîner était servi par son père et sa mère et le repas se déroula normalement à la table des grands puis elle alla se brosser les dents et dormir après une petite discussion banale avec le reste de ses sœurs dans la salle de bain.

Le lendemain, après le réveil typique de la famille Loud, Lori amena ses sœurs à l'école maternelle, Lynn au collège et le reste des sœurs s'arrêtèrent au lycée, que Luan appelait l'Enfer.

Une fois descendues, Lori courra vers son petit ami Bobby, Leni vers ses amies et Luna vers Sam et son groupe de potes tandis que Luan elle restait seule et rentra directement dans l'enceinte du lycée pour préparer ses affaires, en avançant dans les couloirs elle pouvait déjà entendre les chuchotement se voulant tout de même audibles de ses camarades de classes :

\- Tiens, revoilà la folle…

\- Hey Benny ! Une écureuil sauvage apparaît… chuchota un lycéen lambda de l'équipe de football.

\- Ferme la John… répondit Benny l'air lassé.

\- Hey la tarée est toujours là… dit Elizabeth.

Luan ignorait tout ça, en vrai cela fait depuis le collège qu'elle les ignores tous, sauf Benny qui avait l'air d'être le seul à être gentil avec elle, enfin bon, ses potes eux ne le sont pas et dans tout les cas ils constituent un obstacle à une histoire d'amour comme elle le voudrait… et après avoir traversé cet horrible couloir de la honte, la cloche sonna et pendant quatre heure elle aurai enfin la paix car contrairement à ce que l'on pourrai croire, Luan est quelqu'un de très calme durant les cours, et même durant les récréations où elle reste assise sur son banc à noter des blagues sur son carnet et écrire des dialogues avec sa marionnette même si parfois elle se met à glousser toute seule sans raison apparante. Après une nouvelle heure de cours d'informatique, c'était le moment du repas de midi et Luan, comme d'habitude prit son déjeuner à la même table du fond de la cantine, en regardant rapidement Benny avec ses amis ou ses sœurs avec les leurs en espérant que l'un d'entre eux aurai l'idée d'aller manger avec elle, est-ce qu'elles savent qu'elle est seule ? En tout cas, Luan ne pensait pas. Mais pendant que elle mangeait tranquillement sa salade, une main se posa rapidement sur sa table, c'était une main de fille.

\- Alors l'écureuil, apparemment même ta famille en a marre de toi ? Demanda Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

RÉVÉLATIONS.

**Voici mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous trouverez que mon histoire tient debout et que je respecte bien les personnages originaux !**

* * *

Luan la regarda d'un air neutre et ne daigna même pas à répondre à cette provocation, pour elle, Elizabeth, entourée de ses amies, ne faisait que lancer une pique sans aucun fondement hormis celui de la méchanceté. Elizabeth gloussa et s'assit juste devant Luan en la fixant dans les yeux pour l'intimider.

\- Alors comme ça, je prend la peine de te parler et de te regarder dans les yeux et toi tu ne répond même pas à ce privilège ? Dit Elizabeth avec son ton hautain habituel.

\- Que ce que tu me veux ? Répondit Luan en poussant un soupir.

\- Oh rien, juste faire un petit bilan de ta vie, alors je compte ! D'abord tu t'es ridiculisée en faisant un bide lors de ton spectacle à la fête de l'école alors que tu voulais nous faire croire que tu étais une grande comédienne, en plus de ça Mme. Wood t'a virée du cours de théâtre ce qui t'as poussée à aller te réfugier dans un cours privé pour clowns… Et maintenant, déjà que la vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeaux ta famille se force à rire durant ton concours au Golri Club hein ? Déclara rapidement Elizabeth sous les gloussements de ses copines.

\- Comment… comment ? Dit Luan. Comment tu as fais pour être au courant de ce concours ?! J'en parle à personne ! Dit-elle en la fixant d'un regard menaçant.

\- Oh mon petit frère y participait aussi, enfin lui il est même pas au collège, pas comme toi. J'étais au fond de la salle, à côté de tes sœurs et ton frère, qui est d'ailleurs encore plus pitoyable que toi en essayant d'être drôle. Soupira Elizabeth. Puis quand tu es passée et bien j'ai tendue l'oreille et très franchement fallait pas être un expert pour comprendre qu'ils se forçaient à rire à toutes tes blagues…

Elle allait continuer mais après ce mot Luan tapa du poing sur la table, assez fort pour que cela résonne dans toute la cantine, puis elle s'en alla rapidement, les larmes aux yeux, toute la salle était silencieuse et regardait son départ puis lorsque la porte se ferma tout le monde reprit ses discussions.

\- On devrai aller voir Luan, Lori, elle va pas bien… dit Leni en tapotant le bras de sa sœur avec son épaule.

\- Non, pas maintenant, faut pas aller voir les gens quand ils sont tristes.

\- Mais… à quoi ça sert d'aller réconforter quelqu'un quand il est plus triste ? Demanda Leni en regardant Lori.

\- Et bien… oh c'est compliqué ! Répondit Lori tout en reprenant son déjeuner. _C'est moi où elle a dit quelque chose d'intelligent ?_

Luan elle se lamentait dans la cour de récréation où elle était seule, elle s'était mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ces dernières remarques l'avaient faites craquer car même si en temps normal elle se fiche des remarques sur son physique ou sur ses erreurs au lycée, la famille restait un point très sensible pour Luan, la première pierre de sa bonne humeur, et là, cette première pierre venait de se prendre un grand coup de pioche.

Soudain, une silhouette apparut devant Luan et lui tendit un mouchoir, c'était Benny.

\- Elizabeth a encore été méchante avec toi à ce que je vois ? Disait Benny, d'une voix rassurante.

\- 'Snif' Oui… elle s'en ai prise à ma famille cette fois…

\- L'écoute pas, tu sais très bien qu'elle raconterai n'importe quoi pour te blesser.

\- Oui mais cette fois elle avait raison… 'snif' durant le week-end je m'entraînais en faisant des blagues à ma famille pour le concours, au bout d'un moment mes sœurs et mon frère se sont réunit dans le salon et ont dit que j'étais insupportable… 'snif' et ils ont raison, en plus de ça je les tortures chaque année durant le 1er Avril et ça ne fait rire que moi…

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler du fameux 1er Avril de la famille Loud, et c'est pas en faisant ça que les gens vont se mettre à t'apprécier, tu devrais être plus soft, plus légère. Dit-il sur le même ton.

\- Enfin bon, même sans ça 'snif' Elizabeth n'arrêtera jamais !

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu veux rien faire contre elle ?

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas ! 'snif' Comment veux tu que je fasse quelque chose contre la fille parfaite et populaire 'snif' riche et qui a 3,7 de moyenne ! [l'équivalent d'un 17/18 de moyenne en France]

\- Ouais c'est clair. Dit Benny avec un sourire en coin que Luan ne remarqua pas. Bon, je dois y aller, je vais réviser le prochain contrôle, désolé, j'espère que j'ai pu t'aider. Dit Benny en se levant et en repartant.

\- Merci Benny… 'snif' dit Luan.

Luan s'arrêta de pleurer une minute après le départ de Benny, elle voyait que quelques personnes la regardait au loin mais c'était certainement des personnes en seconde ou en première, mais juste après les avoir remarqué ils se sont retournés et ont fait comme si ils n'avaient rien vus.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement pour Luan, même si elle était toujours déprimée par ce qui s'est passé à midi les mots de Benny l'ont réconforté.

Durant le trajet pour retourner à la maison, tout se passait comme d'habitude, excepté un petit détail : Leni, qui était derrière Luan dans Vanzilla, regardait souvent Luan avec un regard inquiet, les autres sœurs aînés semblaient elles aussi inquiètes mais ne le montraient pas tandis que le reste des sœurs et Lincoln discutaient et riaient comme d'habitude, sauf Lynn qui est restée au collège pour son entraînement de football. Une fois que tout le monde soit descendu du van, Lori Leni et Luna allèrent immédiatement dans le garage.

\- Que ce que vous allez faire dans le garage ? Demanda Lynn Sr.

\- Oh papa euh… Luna veut nous montrer son nouveau solo de guitare ! Dit Lori.

\- Ah, très bien, amusez vous bien ! Répondit le père.

\- Mais Lori j'lai même pas ma guitare là ! Dit Luna.

\- On va écouter Luna ? Mais je pensais qu'on allait parler de Luan ? Dit Leni.

\- Hey mais vous le faites exprès? On peut pas aller dans ma chambre, ce serai trop suspect et on pourrai nous entendre, en plus papa a marché dans ce que j'ai dis pour ta guitare ! Répondit Lori sur un ton agacé.

\- Oh très bien. Répondit Luna.

Les trois filles prirent place dans le garage tout en fermant la porte, Lori prit la parole.

\- Leni et moi on a vu Luan partir les larmes aux yeux ce midi et on est pas intervenues, mais si elle s'est mise à pleurer ça ne doit pas être pour rien.

\- Des potes à moi m'ont dit qu'elle était entrain de pleurer dans la cour et qu'un mec est venu lui parler, mais ça a pas suffit à la réconforter et j'pense pas qu'elle nous le dira si on lui demande gentiment ! Dit Luna.

\- Je pense qu'on devrai en parler à tout le monde, comme ça on pourra tous aider Luan ! Déclara Leni.

\- Non Leni, on peut pas en parler à tout le monde : Lola et Lana ne comprendront pas et Lisa nous donnera des solutions incompréhensible ou irréalisables, quant à Lucy elle est trop jeune et je crois que Lincoln l'est aussi. Rétorqua Lori.

\- Dans ce cas là on se réunit seulement nous trois ce soir avec Lynn, mais t'es sûre que Lincoln ne peux pas y assister ? Il est intelligent et plutôt mature non ? Suggéra Luna.

\- Lincoln n'est même pas au collège ! Comment il pourrai comprendre ce que Luan vit au lycée.

\- T'as pas tort…

\- Bon, je vais dire à Lynn de nous rejoindre dans ma chambre ce soir. Annonça Lori.

Leni et Luna acquiescèrent et repartirent à leurs occupations, Lori alla téléphoner à Bobby en attendant que Lynn revienne de son entraînement de football, lorsque le bus l'arrêta devant chez elle Lori s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

\- _Oula mais que ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?_ Pensa Lynn.

\- Hey Lynn, t'en parle à personne mais tu dois venir dans ma chambre ce soir à 21h.

\- Comment ça ? Que ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lynn.

\- J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu verras bien. Répondit Lori qui s'approcha de la tête de Lynn en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'en parle à personne, c'est clair ?

\- Ok ok ok ! Répondit Lynn. _Que ce qui a bien pu se passer encore ?_

\- N'oublie pas : 21h, dans ma chambre. Insista Lori.

\- J'y serai !

Puis la soirée passa, Luan s'était encore isolée dans sa chambre, apparemment pour travailler sur ses blagues, pendant ce temps, Lori, Leni, Luna et Lynn se sont retrouvées dans la chambre de Lori pour discuter du cas de leur sœur, Lori se mit devant en temps que « Présidente » de cette assemblée.

\- Je déclare solennellement cette assemblée exceptionnelles des sœurs pour discuter de la façon dont on doit s'y prendre avec Luan ouverte ! Annonça Lori.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Pensa Lynn.


End file.
